A data serializer is an electronic circuit that is used to connect a wide data bus to a narrow data bus. The wide data bus contains a relatively large number of data bits to transmit a data word in parallel fashion, with all the data bits being transmitted simultaneously. The narrow data bus contains a relatively few number of data bits to transmit the same data word in a more serial fashion, where the data word is transmitted in several smaller pieces, one after another. The narrow data bus operates at a higher frequency than the wide data bus so that the same amount of data can pass through the busses in a given period of time. For example, a typical embodiment of a serializer may receive data from a core operating at a low frequency and convert it into a high frequency data stream having fewer bits than the wider core data bus. The serializer receives a data word from the core, divides it into several pieces, and transmits those pieces one by one on the narrow data bus, generally before the next data word is available from the core. The serializer operates at the interface between the different clock domains of the core data bus and the narrow data bus. Conventional methods of synchronizing the core clock and the high speed serializer clock can require elaborate clock alignment circuits and add undesirable latency to the system.